Hiei and evil Technology
by Seamistress89
Summary: basicly randomness and why Hiei shouldn't have technology! Stories are shoirt and will be like little one shots in one big thing....
1. Chapter 1

**Hiei and evil technonology**

**Summary: Basicly Hiei meets technology!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!**

**-----------------Chapter 1: cellphone!---------------**

**Kurama sighed as he dragged a whinning Hiei through the mall. They had only come to get more plants for Kurama, but he went a little overboard and wanted to go to every store.**

**"C'mon Hiei! We _have_ to simply get you a cellphone! Hurry up!" the energetic redhead complained as he was jumping with glee.**

**"Fine, fine..." Hiei said in a bored tone. They entered the Radio Shack store across the hall and looked through the phones.**

**"A black one, Hiei! Look, it even has a dragon on it!" Kurama said happily as he shoved it in Hiei's face. The redhead took it back before Hiei could barely see it and baught the cell phone for his short friend...**

**A week later**

**Hiei's phone rang for the thousanth time. "DAMN PHONE!" Hiei yelled. He picked up his katana and stabbed it through the phone.**

**-------End chapter 1------**

**Mel: Ok, i know, it was short, but it was a random thing, so I felt like being random, and yea... I'm bored...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiei and the evil technoligy**_

_**chapter two: cam recorder**_

"Hiei! Say hi to the camera!" Kurama begged for the umm-teenth time. He was trying to get Hiei to say something to the recorder, and was sorta getting a little annoyed by the fire youkai's stubbern-ness.

Hiei remained silent as he reached for his kantana. "Can I kill it?" he finally asked.

Kurama frowned at his friend. "No! Of course not you silly! You don't kill cam-corders!" Kurama explained to his naive friend.

Kurama tried to get a better close up of his fire demon friend but the yasha refused to get anywhere near the wreched thing. He already hated the cell phone Kurama had baught him! Why would he like a cam-whatever! "A cam-what?" Hiei asked frustrated and raised an eyebrow.

"A cam corder! A little thing that can record things and play as a video for later years!" Kurama explained.

"Like I said, can I kill it?" Hiei asked, a bit annoyed by the eye piece by now that was trying to zoom in and out to and from the err, smaller fire demon.

"No!" Kurama yelled back at his smaller friend. "Of course not!"

"Then what am I suposed to do with it?" the fire demon asked, getting a little curious.

"Umm... record things I suppose... and don't you care slaughter this poor cam-corder like you did to your cell phone!" Kurama yelled at the apperation, slightly and playfully angered.

Hiei frowned disappointedly. "But it was annoying..." he explained almost in a whisper, but the reincarnated spirit fox had heard his friend.

"I don't care if it was annoying or not! It was wrong!" Kurama scolded him.

Hiei frowned deeper and nodded. "Sorry..." he said softly.

Kurama nodded with a grin. "It's ok... Hey! Why don't I let you barrow the cam-corder!" asked the energetic fox.

Hiei shrugged and nodded an approal. "Sure..." Hiei said in reply

The sly fox handed the small machine to Hiei and sure enough, the small fire demon was working it like a professional in a matter of minutes._(1)_

_**A week later(again)**_

Hiei stared at the strange contraption in front of him. He was looking through the eye peice once more, trying to figure out how Kurama had adjusted the little lense thing.

The fox had not taught him that. Finally when a really bright light flashed in his eyes, and there was no Kurama around, Hiei looked around nerviously before stabbing the cam corder repeatedly until the light died down which took twenty stabs.

_**END CHAPTER TWO HERE!**_

**Mel: Ok, that was the 2nd chapter, hope ya enjoyed, and thankies to all those who have reviewed! Especially thanks to my friends who reviewed!**


	3. ALERT

**SORRY!!!**

**Hey guys, I have regret to inform you, that my stories might go on haitus for a while.**

**Yes, I know, everyone, including the authors themselves who write the stories, hate doing this to people.**

**Unfortunately for all of us, my step-father is being an ASSHOLE!**

**Well, anyways, I'm super sorry about this. If this is just a false alarm, beleave me, I'll tell you.**

**I'm afraid it might not only be a false alarm though...**


	4. Chapter 3

Hiei and the evil technology

Chapter three: Computer

Hiei blinked as he looked at the contraption of a screen held up by a stand along with a keyboard with little buttons and a thing that was black and could fit your hand over it with two buttons on each side of a scrolly piece. "Kurama, what the hell is this?"

The redhead spirit fox looked up from his chair in front of the contraption with a smile grazing his lips. "This, Hiei, is called a computer."

"A what?"

"A computer. A piece of machinery you can interact with other people with." Kurama explained with another smile.

Hiei blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side. "And just how do you do that?"

"Here, let me show you." He said as he brought up a RP game called Ever Quest (Seriously, that one is really fun. It's the same type of deal as World of Warcraft, but I like EQ better). The redhead typed in his user name and password before entering the game and it brought up a launch pad that had a bunch of different servers. He clicked play after making sure he was on the Stromm server and waited for the character list to come up.

As soon as that came up, he hit new character for Hiei, clicked on the male sign, clicked on a dark elf and hit warrior. He clicked get name and then hit enter after making sure Hiei would go into the tutorial.

"Now, pay attention to what it says, Hiei." Kurama explained as a few screenshots passed and then Hiei was in front of Arias, a Barbarian man.

Hiei did as the instructions said, until he got to the Gloomingdeep Jailor, for when it said to attack the thing. Hiei pulled out his kantana and stabbed the computer screen, blinking when he made a huge whole in it.

Kurama gaped at his friend in horror and made the smaller demon get out almost right away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: I finally update this, now, yay! Sorry for the delay. I didn't mean to wait ….. Close to 3 years, I'll try and update this one as much as I can. Suggestions for the next chapter would be awesome. Thanks for reading, and hope to see you soon!


End file.
